Esperar
by Genddrene
Summary: Sentimos miedo, cuando de esperar se trata. Esperamos atentamente a que el mundo no acabe con nuestros sueños, con nuestras ilusiones, con nuestras esperanzas. Siempre tenemos que tener fe en que todo saldrá como lo esperamos. Si no sucede, es porque la vida se empeñara en darnos algo todavía mejor. O, ¿Quién sabe? Solo nos quiera conceder un milagro.


_**ESPERAR**_

_**Sentimos miedo, cuando de esperar se trata.**_

_**Esperamos atentamente a que el mundo no acabe con nuestros sueños, con nuestras ilusiones, con nuestras esperanzas.**_

_**Siempre tenemos que tener fe en que todo saldrá como lo esperamos. Si no sucede, es porque la vida se empeñara en darnos algo todavía mejor.**_

_**O, ¿Quién sabe?**_

_**Solo nos quiera conceder un milagro.**_

Se supone que hoy es un día especial, un día con el cual toda mujer, desde niña, sueña. Si, exactamente. Hoy me caso. Y ni siquiera tengo idea de con quién. Debería saberlo, no? Pues no. No lo sé. Y creo que a estas alturas dudo mucho que ya me importe. Y porque? Porque no eres tú.

Ni siquiera te imaginas, que no daría porque fueras tú.

Seguro, en alguna parte, estas pensando: ¿Cómo te puedo estar haciendo esto, siendo que prometí esperarte? Pero, tú tampoco has cumplido. Prometiste regresar y buscarme. Pero mi corazón ya se resigno a la idea de que nunca volverás. Y pensar que bastaron dos días, tan solo dos días, para entregarte mi corazón sin reservas y dejarme encandilar por tu mirada.

Aun recuerdo esos días… Como si fuera ayer…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era un día normal. Las actividades diarias en la casa, la radio a toda intensidad detallando algunos eventos locales. Pero sin duda el evento que más nos asusto a mi madre y a mí fue que la guerra comenzaba. El líder alemán había invadido Polonia y eso había enardecido terriblemente los ánimos, que de por sí ya se encontraban tensos en toda Europa. Nuestro país, Francia, fue uno de los primeros en proclamarse a favor de Polonia y formar un frente contra Alemania.

Cuando nuestro líder lanzo la terrible noticia, también hizo un llamado a todos los hombres. Todos los hombres de 18 años en adelante, si se encontraban aptos, debían presentarse al cuartel general sin ninguna excepción. Dieron solo dos días para despedirse de sus familias.

Con mi madre nos miramos y comenzamos a llorar. Cerca del mediodía mi padre y mi hermano llegan a nuestro hogar. Por el semblante que ambos cargaban, se notaba perfectamente que ya sabían de la noticia. El almuerzo transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral. No se oían las bromas de mi hermano ni las risas estruendosas de papá. Ambos no querían luchar, pero sabían que debían hacerlo para defender a nuestro país.

Al caer la noche, escuchamos un leve golpe en la puerta. Mi madre se acerco a abrir y fue cuando te conocí. Traías tu uniforme del ejército puesto con tan solo un pequeño bolso donde al parecer tenías tus pertenencias. Al entrar viste a mi hermano y el no dudo un segundo en acercarse y abrazarte. Oí como lloraba y tu solo tratabas de consolarlo.

Le decías una y otra vez que ambos regresarían con vida y cargados de gloria. El te ofreció quedarte en nuestro hogar mientras se alistaba para ir a presentarse al cuartel general. Fue en ese preciso momento que tus ojos se cruzaron con los mío. Sentí que examinabas cada rincón de mi alma. Quede asombrada, sin moverme, solo sentía como los colores subían a mi rostro y oculte mi rostro, avergonzada.

Corrí a esconderme a mi habitación. Sabía que habías despertado algo nuevo en mí, pero no quería saber que era. Tú te irías y ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que volverías. Entonces decidí pensar que solo era una mala broma del destino. Enamorarme de alguien que iría a la guerra en menos de dos días. Si, debía ser una cruel broma del destino.

Al dia siguiente, aun no habíamos intercambiado ni una sola palabra, pero tu mirada decía mas cosas que las que tus labios podrían hacerlo. Con tu mirada, te habías ganado mi corazón de adolescente. Y ni siqueira había oidi tu nombre. Asi que me concentre en recordar cada facción tuya y además de esos hermosos ojos que me tenían atontada.

¿te das cuenta? En solo dos días habías dejado a una adolescente, prácticamente una niña aun, dispuesta a todo con tal de seguirte. Aun si eso implicara el hecho de ir al frente de batalla.

Ese dia lo pasamos asi. Hasta que cayó la noche. Estaba triste y desesperada. Las últimas 24 horas las había dedicado enteramente a mi padre y a mi hermano. Tenía miedo. No quería que murieran. Pero sabía que era un deber.

Esa madrugada, el sueño nunca llego a mis ojos. Solo las lagrimas. Lagrimas ardientes caían por mi rostro. Subí al techo de nuestro hogar ya que quería admirar el amanecer. Y sin sospecharlo, te encontré allí.

Mirabas fijamente como el sol comenzaba a dar unos leves tintes rosas y terracotas al cielo. Parecías preocupado en recordar con detalle cómo se mezclaban esos colores en esa increíble postal que el destino te estaba obsequiando. Sentiste mi presencia y giraste tu rostro a verme. Con un ademan me dijiste que me acercara.

Me acerque temerosa. Quería decirte lo que habías dejado en mi corazón, pero cuando abrí los labios, colocaste tiernamente un dedo sobre ellos y comenzaste a hablar.

_Antes de este día nunca he visto tanta dulzura e inocencia en los ojos de una persona. Pienso que el destino fue amable conmigo, por darme la dicha de conocerte, y cruel, porque ahora debo alejarme de ti. En estas horas que han pasado, te he entregado mi corazón en silencio. Tómalo y protégelo hasta que yo regrese, porque te lo prometo. Prometo regresar y reclamarte solo para mí. Prometo volver con vida, solo para dedicar el resto de mis días a adorarte, a amarte como lo mereces. Ten fe y espérame. Solo espérame._

Cuando terminaste de hablar, un nudo se había alojado en mi garganta.

_Pero, no me has dicho tu nombre._

_Te lo diré al volver. Es una promesa._

Cerré los ojos. Ya no podía con tantos sentimientos. Se me estrujaba el corazón de solo pensar que ya no volverías. Entonces me solté de tu abrazo y levante mis brazos hacia mi cuello. Desprendí el pequeño relicario que llevaba y te lo entregue.

_Llévate este recuerdo contigo, para que no me olvides, para que pongas todas tus fuerzas en volver, en volver a mí._

Sonreíste y lo guardaste en tus bolsillos. Me miraste y sonreíste. Sin querer, no aguante mi impulso y me tire a tus brazos. Tiernamente me envolviste con ellos mientras seguíamos mirando el hermoso amanecer que era un mudo testigo de lo que había sucedido.

Horas después mi padre, mi hermano y tú, partieron al cuartel general. Nos miramos con mama y nos abrazamos. Note sus ojos tan llorosos e hinchados como los míos. Nos quedamos quien sabe cuánto tiempo, abrazadas y llorando en silencio.

Solo me quedaba esperar.

Los días fueron pasando, luego los meses y finalmente los años. No teníamos noticias de ninguno de ustedes. Solo oíamos los avances y retrocesos del ejército a través de nuestra vieja radio. Las calles estaban desoladas, pero al menos teníamos la esperanza de que Alemania cayera en cualquier momento.

Mi madre y yo seguíamos atentamente los boletines que publicaban, las noticias, lo que sea que pudiera decirnos como se encontraban. Pero nada. No había ni un solo rastro. Mi madre enfermo, de angustia, de dolor. Yo no dejaba que mi madre viera la tristeza que se cernía sobre mí. Pero en todo este tiempo, tus ojos no abandonaron ni por un instante mis pensamientos.

Hasta que por fin llego el día tan ansiado. La guerra por fin había acabado. Y había muchos sobrevivientes. Llena de emoción y esperanzada, sentí algo más en mi corazón. Si, el iba a regresar. Estaba segura. Creía fielmente en los milagros. Y este era el mayor de los que esperaba.

Pero nunca sucedió…

Mi hermano regreso con vida, pero había perdido la vista. Los médicos habían dicho que fue un shock emocional y que solamente era cuestión de su propia voluntad para volver a ver. Mi padre… El murió en el primer año de guerra. Mi madre estaba desconsolada al igual que yo. Pero fue fuerte por nosotros.

Una semana después yo seguía esperando… Mientras arreglaba el vestido de novia de mi futura cuñada. Ella también había esperado por mi hermano durante todos esos años, y ahora aquí estaba. Emocionada. Radiante. Feliz.

Ella había dicho que no le importaba que mi hermano no pudiera verla. Ella sabía que poco a poco el recuperaría la vista. Y así fue. 3 años después prácticamente ya había recuperado su vista por completo y pudo ver el nacimiento de su pequeña niña. Lastimosamente mi madre ya no alcanzo a ver ese momento. Había muerto unos meses antes. Ni la alegría de una nueva vida hizo que se recuperara del dolor de haber perdido a quien había sido su fiel compañero durante 25 años.

Mi hermano había comenzado a preocuparse. A mi edad, las muchachas ya estaban casadas. Y yo aun seguía esperando por ti. Entonces, el decidió arreglarme uno de esos matrimonios con alguien que él conocía. Y simplemente acepte.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_.

Por eso, estoy aquí. Lo único que conocí de él fue que tenía un gran aprecio por mi hermano. Y que yo le había gustado desde la primera vez que me vio. Mi hermano insistía en que lo conociera a lo que yo simplemente respondía que lo conocería el día de la boda.

Para que hacer sufrir más a mi corazón. Ya no había ningún rastro de fe. Pero aun sigues aquí. Y hoy más que nunca me hubiese gustado que seas tú quien esté esperando por mí en el altar. Con esa sonrisa sincera y esos ojos profundos y hermosos. Esos ojos que espere durante 8 años volverlos a ver.

Siento como mi cuñada se acerca a mí. Levanto la vista y veo como sus labios forman una O de asombro.

_Pero ma petit! Si estas llorando! Arruinaras tu dulce rostro._

_No me importa. Solo quiero bajar y que esto termine de una buena vez._

_Porque?_

_Porque ni siquiera sé quien me espera allí abajo. No lo conozco y no me importa. Acepte porque simplemente fue idea de tu querido esposo._

_Ven aquí._

Con un ágil movimiento, me toma entre sus brazos y me susurra al oído.

_Llora pequeña. Llora lo que quieras, que ya luego veré como arreglo._

Lloro y lloro hasta que una voz en mi mente me dice que me detenga. Ya estoy aquí y debo continuar.

Me seco las lágrimas. Mi cuñada con una dulce sonrisa, se dispone a arreglar mi maquillaje.

Espero pacientemente hasta que viene mi hermano. Me abraza de nueva cuenta y me observa con cariño.

_Pequeña, estoy muy feliz por ti. Sé que serás inmensamente feliz. Así que ahora vamos. No querrás hacer esperar a tu futuro esposo._

Me guiña un ojo y eso hace que mi corazón se llene de emoción. No sé porque, pero creo en sus palabras.

Bajo las escaleras con suavidad y aferrándome al brazo de mi hermano. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo. Al llegar al último escalón recupero la habilidad de respirar.

_Lista?_

Asiento levemente con la cabeza. Comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial. Entonces decido cerrar los ojos hasta llegar al altar. Al llegar, siento como mi hermano toma mi mano y la coloca en la mano de mi futuro esposo.

_Hazla feliz. Se lo merece. Cuida de ella porque es una de las joyas que adornan mi vida. Y si le haces daño, pediré cuentas de ella con tu vida._

_Tranquilo amigo._

Un momento. Esa voz. Ese timbre de voz. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Levanto la vista lentamente… y me encuentro con tus ojos. Esos ojos por los cuales llore noches enteras, esos ojos que se habían llevado mi corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo me lanzo a sus brazos. El padre que oficiaba solo carraspeo y yo regrese al mundo real.

ES MI BODA! Y ES JUNTO AL HOMBRE QUE AMO!

Con una sonrisa que ilumino mi rostro seguí atentamente la ceremonia. Hasta que llego el momento de los votos. Maldición! Yo de tan despreocupada que estaba por mi boda, no pensé en mis votos.

Pero afortunadamente él, aparentemente, si lo hizo.

_Mi pequeña. He esperado tanto tiempo por ti, que soporte todas y cada una de las penurias de la guerra, con tal de volver a tu lado. Prometí volver y hoy estoy aquí, pero para realizarte otra promesa._

_Prometo regalarte miles de motivos para que sonrías_

_Prometo regalarte amaneceres cubiertos de amor_

_Prometo que en esta batalla que nos queda, estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote, amándote y respetándote cada uno de los días que me queden de vida._

Me había quedado muda. Y llego mi hora de decir mis votos. Entonces las palabras salen sinceras y directas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

_He esperado, sufrido y llorado por ti. Te añore en cada mañana y te he soñado por las noche. En mi corazón guardaba la esperanza de que regresarías a mí a cumplirme esa promesa. _

_Prometo entregarte mi amor en cada momento_

_Prometo llenar de risas tu mundo_

_Prometo devolverte todos esos minutos que hemos perdido al estar separados_

_Y por sobre todo, en esta batalla que nos queda, prometo ser tu refugio y estar allí a tu lado, amándote y respetándote cada uno de los días que me queden de vida._

Puedo oír como algunas personas lloran. Yo también siento como las lágrimas mojan mi rostro, pero mis lágrimas son de felicidad.

Al fin la ceremonia termina. Tomo la mano de mi esposo y salimos a recibir las felicitaciones de los demás. Mi hermano y mi cuñada se acercan a abrazarnos. Pero mi hermano tiene una mirada como preguntándose en qué momento el se desconecto de la historia.

_Tranquilo hermanito. Algún día te lo contare._

Subimos al vehículo que nos esperaba afuera. No puedo evitar pensar en cómo la vida me devolvió lo que más amaba. Giro mi rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con mi esposo. Sonrío y dejo que me envuelva en sus brazos, mientras emprendemos esta batalla que llamamos vida.

_**HOLA CHICAS :D**_

_**Como están? Se que nunca mas volvi por estos lares de FF. Pero la vida me esta dando unos golpes bajísimos. En fin. Mejor no pensar en eso. El verdadero problema es que mi musa se tomo sus vacaciones indefinidas. Y ni se imaginan como me tiene de nerviosa. Pero bueno. Lo prometido es deuda. Este es un fic, que aunque no es netamente S&S, es un fic que hice con mucho cariño para mi amiga Eli, mas conocida por aquí como PELUCHES0901. Felicidades super atrasado amiga! Ah! Esto es regalo compartido porque aunque no es su cumple, igual también va dedicado para Sol Bronte, por nuestra cruzada por un mundo con mas R&Y!**_

_**Quiero que sepan el origen de esta idea. A ver si les parece interesante.**_

_**Hace unos meses atrás, muchos ya, íbamos con mi ex novio camino a nuestras casas. En mitad de la conversación, me cuenta que uno de los países limítrofes se estaba armando para la guerra. Y como, todas sabemos, el al ser hombre, debía estar preparado para que en cualquier momento lo llamen. Entonces me lanza una pregunta:**_

_**¿QUE HARIAS, SI ME TENGO QUE IR A LA GUERRA?**_

_**Sinceramente, me quede sin saber que responder. Asi que esta es una pequeña pregunta que les lanzo a todas **__** Que harian?**_

_**Sin nada mas que recordarles… Mentira! Los personajes no me pertenecen D: Solo los uso para divertirlas, llenarla de emociones y llorar :D**_

_**Asi que ahora si **__** Besitos para todas y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews! Que son mi monedita del dia :D**_

_**GENDDRENE**_


End file.
